<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goo Goo Gaga by llleorio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743329">Goo Goo Gaga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llleorio/pseuds/llleorio'>llleorio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Kurapika making bank, light and neon mention only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llleorio/pseuds/llleorio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika meets his new girlfriend's baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oito Hui Guo Rou/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goo Goo Gaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how business works but this whole story is fictional, so please don't bite me. I only mention business stuff for like a minute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oito's heart jumped when she heard her door knock. She wasn't scared or anything- just excited. She picks her nine-month-old baby, Woble, up from the floor and gives her multiple kisses on her face and neck. The baby squirms as she begins to laugh. Oito was grateful for a happy baby. She'd be fine with any baby but a happy one took all the stress away. "You're going to meet Mama's new friend today! Isn't that nice?"</p>
<p>The door knocked again and Oito lowered Woble away from her face so that she wouldn't end up yelling in the baby's ear. "Coming!" she called. Oito swung Woble softly as she made her way to the door. She put the baby on her hip before messing with the locks. Oito finally got the door open and was greeted by the handsome blond prince she had met recently.</p>
<p>His name was Kurapika. He had these beautiful brown eyes and was really tall. "Hey," he says. He leans in for a kiss but is only met by a smack from Woble. Kurapika leans away and stares at the baby for a moment. "So, you're Woble?" he asks. The baby only stares at him in awe. "I'm so sorry, she's never done that before," Oito says in a worried tone. She takes the hand Woble hit Kurapika with and holds it so that Woble wouldn't hurt him again. "It's ok, she's just looking out for her mom," Kurapika looks over at Woble, "Right?" Woble lets out an "Ah!"</p>
<p>Oito and Kurapika laugh at the baby's response. "Come inside." Oito steps back so that Kurapika could enter and settle down. As he stepped in, Kurapika started to look around. Oito watched his reaction. She wanted Kurapika to like her home. "Your place is cute. It's very homey."</p>
<p>Oito's apartment was a little bland. It wasn't always like this but after Woble's birth, she baby-proofed the place and it became this bland box. "I mean...of course you'd say that. You live in a penthouse, right? Considering your job?"</p>
<p>Kurapika was CEO of Nostragram. He was new to the whole thing but he was trusted by everyone at his job. At first, Kurapika was just a simple employee. He did pitch ideas and planned presentations. The previous CEO and founder, Light Nostrade, decided it was time for him to retire. His Daughter, Neon, was not interested in becoming CEO of the company. She was an influencer but didn't want anything to do with Nostragram. Kurapika was the second option. Light Nostrade didn't give him an option to decline the job. He was going to take it regardless. He managed to shape Kurapika into the great CEO he is today.</p>
<p>When Kurapika didn't answer Oito's question immediately, she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was probably really rude," her muffled voice said. Kurapika chuckles. "Oh no, I was trying to remember if I even lived in a penthouse."</p>
<p>Oito's stomach dropped. This guy doesn't even know if he lives in a penthouse? She removes her hand from her mouth. "You should sit down. I'll get you something to eat. You must be hungry," Oito says quickly as she turns on her foot. "Wait." She stops and turns to look at Kurapika. "Do you want me to take the baby? So that she can stay out of your way?"</p>
<p>Oito was about to say no but...it would be nice for Woble and Kurapika to bond. Woble's interactions with Kurapika would only determine how far this relationship would go. "Ok," she answers softly. Oito lifts Woble from her hip and hands her over to Kurapika, who has his hands out. Woble starts to fuss as the exchange is made but once Kurapika settles her on his side, she's quiet. Kurapika looks down at the baby and smiles. Oito is still worried- this is her child after all. Kurapika can see the visible worry on her face. "I think Woble likes me and I like her. We'll be fine."</p>
<p>Oito is still worried but again, Kurapika's interactions with Woble determine where this relationship would go. "Alright, I should be back in a few minutes," Oito replies. Kurapika nods and goes to sit down with Woble. She enters the kitchen looking for something she and Kurapika could eat. "Why didn't you order pizza or something? Businessmen eat pizza," Oito scolded herself. Oito didn't have much to eat. Just a lot of baby food and small things she liked. Maybe it was best to go the pizza route. Oito turned on her foot and she heard a thud. Her eyes widened and she starts to speed walk back to where Woble and Kurapika are.</p>
<p>"It's ok, Woble. Just get up and try again," Oito heard Kurapika say. Once she had reached them, she saw Kurapika helping Woble stand. He stood right in front of her, holding both of her hands. "Ok, I'm going to start moving back," Kurapika says softly. Oito pulls her phone from her pocket- she couldn't miss this moment. Kurapika leads Woble towards him and then he lets go. Woble stops and hesitates. She turns her head and sees that Oito is watching her. "Ma!" she lets out. Oito giggles, "Hi baby." Woble turns her attention to Kurapika and takes a step forward. And then another. And then one more. Woble...well, wobbles and falls on her butt. She's shaken up but doesn't start crying. Instead, she looks up at Kurapika and smiles. "Yay, you did it! You took three steps! I'm so proud of you Woble," he says excitedly. He scoops the baby up in his arms and places her head on his shoulder. Kurapika hugs the baby and Woble starts to babble happily. Oito stops recording and walks up to the two. "We're so proud of you, Woble," she says softly as she wraps her arms around Woble and Kurapika.</p>
<p>They already felt like a real family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this. I take feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>